


Surprise Visit

by FirePurpleStar



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePurpleStar/pseuds/FirePurpleStar
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character





	Surprise Visit

Taki had finished up early and was happy to be going home to _ _ _, but much to his dismay she wasn’t there when he walked in. He was so excited to finally have time to spend with _ _ _, and for her to not even be home made him feel defeated. He set his things down, and decided to go to pandora to see if anyone’s seen _ _ _. When he arrived Yosuke and Kiyohito were sitting in the hot tub drinking a beer. He heard a deep chuckle come from Yosuke, and looked over to see _ _ _ scrubbing a side table with determination. “ If you keep scrubbing like that you’re going to break your fingers.” Yosuke was teasing _ _ _ like he always did, but seeing her so hard at work irritated him. He wanted her to himself, he was sure she would have been done by now.  
“ Oh Taki, You’re girls’ been deep cleaning every table on Pandora since lunch time. I think she might be possessed.” Taki looked over at _ _ _ and she was scrubbing with vigor, like her life depended on it. Taki walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the table she was working on. She was sitting on the ground focused on what she was doing. “ _ _ _ what are you doing?” She looked up at Taki “ Taki? When did you get home?” He smiled “ I just got home.” Her eyes widened “ Is it that time already?” He snickered “ No, I got off early. I wanted to spend some time together with you.”   
She didn’t look happy though “ I need to finish this first, and I haven’t finished the apartment yet.” Taki smiled at her “ Don’t worry about it, you can do it tomorrow. It’s rare that I get off early, we should take advantage of it and go do something. We can go shopping or do whatever you want.” She smiled “ But Taki, I need to finish this” He moved a stray hair out of her face “ Why was this so important that you wanted to ignore your other chores?” She laughed “ It’s been driving me crazy all week I had to do it. I have a whole list of things I need to deep clean. There’s so many things that are filthy I need to get it done.”   
“ Why are do you suddenly want to get things deep cleaned?” She shrugged her shoulders “ I don’t know, it’s like I have to do it I can’t control it and if I don’t do it I feel like I’m going to go crazy.” Taki raised an eyebrow “ it’s a need Taki, I can’t help it.” Shun swam to the edge of the pool. “ Are you nesting?” They both looked at him “ nesting?” Shun hopped out of the pool. “ Are you experiencing anything else that’s different lately? How are you feeling?” Taki looked over at Shun “ I don’t know fine I guess. I’ve just been tired.” Shun dried himself off with a towel “ How tired?” _ _ _ looked at Shun quizzically “ more tired than usual I suppose, why?” Shun came and sat by Taki “ Tired like you could take a quick nap or tired like you could sleep all day ?” Taki glared at him “ Why are you interrogating _ _ _?” Shun laughed “ Just answer the question.”   
“ I mean I could take a good three or four hour nap. I’ve been more tired than usual.” Shun stood up “ You should take her to the doctor Taki.” Taki’s eyes widened “ What? Why?” Shun laughed “ let’s just say you’re not always as responsible as you say you are Taki.” Taki was frustrated “ What the hell are you talking about ?” Yosuke broke out in laughter in the hot tub “ as amusing as this is I can’t take it any more.” Yosuke sauntered over to them “ He’s telling you that you don’t practice safe sex Taki.”   
Taki’s face went white “ The pieces are coming together aren’t they?” _ _ _ was still confused though “ I don’t get it, what’s that got to do with anything?” Yosuke cocked an eyebrow “ Have you ever thought that maybe you’d get pregnant _ _ _?” She shook her head “I’m on the pill” Yosuke looked at her with a hard expression “ Do you take them every day?, is there ever a day you forget?” She stood up “I’m really good about it. I never miss a pill.” Taki took her hand “ I’m going to get you a pregnancy test _ _ _” She rolled her eyes “ I’m not pregnant Taki, I just want to clean is all.” He squeezed her hand “ let’s just do it to be sure.”   
Once Taki returned home _ _ _ was waiting in the living room with Sydney. She was petting Sydney’s head talking to her. “ _ _ _” She looked behind her and nodded her head. She took the bag Taki handed her and headed to the bathroom. She came out and Taki looked at her with a concerned look on his face. “ It said to wait three minutes” Taki nodded and set the timer on his watch. “ We’ll go in when the timer goes off.” They sat down on the couch and held hands in silence until the timer went off. “ Let’s look at it together” _ _ _ squeezed his hand “ I don’t think I’m pregnant Taki, I always take my pill.” He kissed her cheek “ I know, I just want to be sure.”   
They went into the bathroom together, and she picked up the test “ Two lines, what does two lines mean?” Taki looked at the box for the instructions “ Let’s see, two lines means...positive.” Her face went white and she looked at Taki “ Let me see that and she grabbed the box and read the instructions “ This can’t be right!” He rubbed her back “ _ _ _ I think it is right, you’re pregnant.” She started tearing up “ But how? I always take my pill I don’t understand how this happened.” Taki guided her to sit on the seat of the toilet “ It doesn’t matter how it happened, but it did and now you are pregnant.” Taki smiled “ This isn’t a bad thing _ _ _ , we love each other and I can take care of you. It’s going to be okay I promise.” He took her hands and squeezed “ I won’t ever leave you, and that baby that is growing inside of you we made that.” He leaned in and kissed her deeply “ I love you _ _ _, from today on the rest of our lives starts.” He kissed he again and again leaving her breathless until she smiled. Taki put his hand on her belly “ Our baby is in here safe and sound. You need to take good care of yourself now.” _ _ _ grinned “ I will” She put her hand over his hand and kissed Taki’s forehead.


End file.
